Glass Memories
by LadyGoslingGrimm
Summary: Mostly Hidan-centric. Minor pairing if you want to see it that way. Kakuzu raises questions about Hidan's past that he'd rather not remember. Then suddenly the whole organization wants to know? Oh this is not acceptable.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Akatsuki, Kishimoto does. Nor do I own Dance with the Devil.

**AN:** I just couldn't resist writing a background for Hidan my own way. Blame Breaking Benjamin and their music.

**Song Reference:** Breaking Benjamin- Dance with the Devil; Anastasia Soundtrack- Once Upon a December

_**Glass Memories: A Mostly Hidan-centric fic**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Memory Mission**_

"You remember nothing before you became—"

"No."

The answer was harsh and quickly spoken, cutting off the rest of Kakuzu's sentence. The partners were in the front hall of the Akatsuki base and had been discussing the past, or what they remembered of it.

Kakuzu's eyes flicked to his partners face. It was tight, closed, as if he was repressing something…a memory?

"I'm going out. Ritual." Hidan said suddenly, picking up his scythe and walking out the door before Kakuzu could stop him.

Outside, in the rocky and windy landscape, Hidan clutched the rosary around his neck and closed his eyes, slowly sinking to his knees as memory upon memory flashed before his eyes.

_A pale, brown-haired woman stood before a stocky black-haired man who raised a blue bottle above his head, shouting obscene things at her. _Hidan saw the scene above and to the left of the arguing couple. A small boy entered his field of vision and his heart stopped shortly. It was the younger version of him, before he'd known anything about the religion that now claimed his whole life.

_The woman saw the boy and started shaking her head, making the familiar pendant around her neck start swinging. _At the sight of his rosary, Hidan's vision went white and he found himself looking up at the grey sky with an angry Kakuzu above him.

"What did you hear?" was all Hidan said, propping himself up on his elbows. He grimaced as he heard how hoarse his voice was. "I was coming out to find you for our next mission and you're just laying there screaming 'murdering heathen' at the top of your lungs." Kakuzu said, glaring at him.

Hidan sighed, getting up off the ground and shrugging, "Reliving fond memories." He lied, rubbing at his throat. His hand trailed down, to find his pendant then started moving frantically as he looked down at his bare chest. "Where is it?" he yelled.

Hidan spun around in circles, eyes searching the ground. He finally found it, lying in the dirt a few feet away from where he'd risen. Hanging it safely around his neck once more, he turned to Kakuzu. "So, new mission, hm?"

Kakuzu, used to the zealot's erratic and unpredictable behavior, just tossed him the scroll with their assignment on it. Hidan scanned over it, muttering things aloud as he read. "Hmmm…Land of Water…assassinate…leave survivors…information…low key. Alright. Standard mission, let's go." He started walking off.

"Hidan…"

Now normally, Kakuzu called him back only when he was doing something wrong that didn't go with the miser's plan or was purposely slow. Hidan was doing neither. Actually, he just wanted to start moving so he could forget what he'd just seen. He should have ignored Kakuzu and kept going. However, something in the Taki-nin's voice stopped him. Looking back over his shoulder, eyes narrowed slightly he asked, "What 'Kuzu?"

"You forgot something."

Liar. He had everything they needed for this mission. Food, water, money (if only a few ryo), weapons…wait. Where was his scythe? Ughhh. Stuck blade down in the dirt next to Kakuzu. Of course. Exactly where he'd left it as he'd had a mental breakdown. Made sense.

Stalking over with a huff, he jerked his scythe out of the ground, scanning the blades for any scratches, and brushing off the dirt with a corner of his robes. Sticking it into the holster on his back, he looked back at the waiting man. "Want to go now? Or are we forgetting something again?" He remarked sarcastically. Kakuzu just rolled his eyes, "Come on, Hidan. We need to get halfway there by night." And with that, he shot off.

* * *

**_A/N: Yeah. I've been mostly preoccupied with updating Eternal Bang, but I have 3 other projects. So I decided to finish this chapter. It only added a couple of paragraphs, but the mission chapter is next. Or so you think. They might get sidetracked. :) _**

**_I remain your faithful author, Blair. _**


End file.
